


An Indecent Proposal

by jeweledleaves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, graphic depictions of sex, hux is a professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledleaves/pseuds/jeweledleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an undergraduate teacher's assistant was work on its own, but the giant crush you had on your boss/professor was about to be taken out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indecent Proposal

The coffee was bitter, but the barista was worse.

You were in the university coffee shop, idly grading papers.  You were the UTA for one of your favorite professors this semester, Dr. Hux.

Hux was incredibly young, but terribly gifted, he had snagged his position soon after obtaining his doctorate in political science. That made it a little easier for you to handle the job. You almost saw the doctor as a peer, after all, you were a senior this year and looking to wrap up your own degree, perhaps even following in his footsteps if you didn’t choose to go to law school in the fall.

Being an undergrad teacher’s assistant meant that you had the joy of grading some of the less important homework assignments in several of the classes, but Hux still remembered his own days as a TA and cut you some slack.

This one set of papers came from his Ethics class; the class you were specifically in charge of.

Ethics still ranked as one of the most enjoyable classes you had taken so far in your collegiate career, in part because it wasn’t a major’s class and had students from all walks of life, not that you minded the political science majors, you were one after all, but was interesting to hear other types of people’s views.

It was even more enjoyable to watch from the backstage, to take an objective role, like you were doing now. Not to mention the fact that you got to watch the professor at work.

Hux was absolutely captivating. He always spoke with such fervor and passion. He gesticulated like a classically trained actor. You always watched, rapt with interest, like a supplicant at a temple. You’d give a blood offering just to hear him speak.

His _accent_ being another issue altogether, not to mention his red hair. It was always immaculately done and parted to the side, not a hair out of place. Sometimes you just wanted to ruffle it to see if it would fall.

You sighed softly, pressing your legs together. It was _not_ regulation to want to be fucked by your boss…especially when your boss was also your professor.

You stacked up your papers and ordered another coffee, black, to go, before heading back to his office for your afternoon meeting.

_____________

“Take a seat.” The sound of your name on his lips made a familiar heat rise to your stomach. He looked so dapper sitting across from you. Not to mention how many times his old mahogany desk, expensive, clearly, had made appearances in your fantasies. Him bending you over the table, leaving you exposed and vulnerable. Him sliding against you, skin against skin, fully aware of your want for him.

You felt your face heat up as you slide into the seat, crossing your legs to try to stifle your arousal.

Not in front of the man, goodness! You smoothed your skirt thoughtfully.

“I brought you a coffee, Dr. Hux.” You passed him the drink. “Plain and black like you prefer.” He nodded, a small smirk appearing on his normally serious visage.

“I find it odd that you are trying to bribe me, considering you aren’t in any of my actual classes this semester.” Your blush deepened.

“A-Ah, no, sir, I mean, uh, professor” You were stuttering. “I was at the coffee shop and I figured I’d get you something since I knew I was heading your way.”

He chuckled, rifling through the papers you brought with you.

“Plus, if you were going to bribe me, coffee wouldn’t be what I would desire.” You froze.

“U-Uh. Dr. Hux.”

“Do you know why I put you in this Ethics class?” He asked, setting the papers down and leaning back I his chair. This was not how you had expected this conversation to go.

“I…uh…because you thought I’d be good at it?” In truth you had no idea, although you had enjoyed Ethics, it wasn’t your concentration.

“It’s because it is a class that doesn’t require much _focus_ on the part of the assistant.” You felt like the breath had been knocked out of you, was he insinuating you weren’t good at your job?

“Sir, I am a perfectly good worker.” You shot back, “You’ve never brought up a problem with me before.”

“You are a good worker, _girl_.” Oh, that hit you in your core, you could feel an embarrassingly telling dampness forming in your underwear. “But in class, you don’t actually listen to the lecture.” He was smirking like he had some damning secret. He leaned over the table, his nose almost brushing yours. “You aren’t listening because you are too busy staring at _me._ ” Your face was on fire. He had known? All this time he could see your infatuation with him? You were that obvious?

“S-Sir, I-I…uhm…I” You were lost, you were fumbling for some sort of response.

“Of course, I put you in this position so I could watch you.” He smoothly continued, towering over you with his lanky frame. “You’ve always painted such a beautiful picture, sitting there, your legs parted _just so_ your eyes glazed over for your own professor, in a room full of your own peers, you are quiet the voyeur.”

You sat there, frozen in your spot like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Hux just watched you with expectation, equal parts amused and disappointed at your fear.

He stood up, striding to the door and opening it “Come on then.” Your mind was racing, and yet you got to your feet, following him out of the door, unable to make eye contact. Where were you going, exactly and why?

He stepped back all but pushing you into a room.

Oh.

His classroom. Your face blanched.

“W-Why are we here, Dr. Hux?” your voice was barely above a whisper.

“You want to be teacher’s pet, don’t you” His arm was around your waist, he was purring into your ear. You nodded. You’d be his kitten any day of the week.

“Y-Yessir, I’m a willing student.” You blurted it out before you could even think. He nipped at your ear in response a low chuckle echoing from his lips.

“That’s a good girl.” You moaned softly at his praise, rubbing yourself against him for friction. He released his grip around you. “Go up to the podium.” He all but growled in your ear.

You complied, stepping slowly down the steps, past all the chairs, chairs that you sat in watching him. You were glad classes were over for the day, you doubted you could handle the embarrassment of doing this knowing that students were going to be in here immediately afterwards. Stepping into the well of the room, you reach the podium, turning to face him.

“What next, Sir?”

“I want you to lecture me.” He stated simply. “I want you to lecture me on what we discussed last class period.” Oh no. He was punishing you. He knew full well that you hadn’t been paying attention last class. What had you covered? Kant. Immanuel Kant.

“U-Uhm. Immanuel Kant, Kant.” You were stuttering. No. No you knew about this.

“Kant was born in Konigsberg, Prussia.” You began, looking up at him for approval. Yes! You had gotten that part right. “He was raised in a religious household that would later on in life influence the ethical code he invented, the categorical imperative.”

“Where is Konigsberg today?” Hux interrupted. Such a minor detail, you frowned.

“I…uh…I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” his tone was sharp.

“I-I don’t know, sir?” You tried again.

“Strip.” He looked at you, raising his eyebrows.

“What?” You replied, eyes wide.

“Students must be punished when they don’t know their information, and since you chose to ogle your professor instead of paying attention, this is what happens.” Your face couldn’t get any redder, but you complied. “I suggest you do it, if you want to be rewarded.” The look on his face seems to suggest that this is a turning point, if you want it to go any further, you must consent now, briefly it crosses your mind that this may not have been the first time professor Hux has don’t this to a student. The thought makes you jealous.

“Yessir.” You respond, walking out from behind the podium, so that he could see what you were doing. First your skirt, which you unzipped and let fall to the floor, revealing your polka dotted underwear. You hadn’t been expecting to end up naked in front of your professor today, if you had, you thought to yourself, you would have put on matching lingerie.

Then came the shirt, you unbuttoned it carefully, revealing your plain powder pink bra. You picked up your skirt, placing both items on the podium in front of you.

You looked up at Hux, trying to gauge his reaction. He was staring at you with the same intense expression as before. You sighed, reaching around behind your back and unsnapping your bra, you pulled it off, tossing it onto the podium to join the rest of your clothing.

“Is this good enough, sir?” You covered your chest protectively. He shrugged.

“I didn’t take you for a B average student” You groaned, yanked down your underwear, leaving you completely exposed in the middle of his classroom.

“I hope you plan on offering an extra credit opportunity.” You grumbled, trying your best to cover your more intimate parts.

“You’ll need it if you don’t continue the lecture.”  His voice was so smooth, you clenched your legs together in an obvious motion. “That is, if you think you can.”

“I certainly can.” You took a deep breath and began again.

Granted Professor Hux was making you live your worst nightmare of being naked in a classroom, but you knew the information, so you launched into a monologue about the categorical imperative, how each person must act like the are the governors of morality, how it took the old statement ‘treat others as you must be treated’ to a higher level to appeal to the newly secular minds that dominated his time period. In fact, you got so into it you completely forgot he was there, until you looked up and caught his eye.

Well not just that, he was sitting there, getting himself off to you as you spoke.

You choked up immediately, unable to take your eyes off of his member, engorged and ready.

“U-uhm” You trail off. He laughs, steadily pumping at his cock.

“I think you’ve passed this lesson, now come here kitten.” You gasp softly. _Kitten_

“Y-Yes sir.” You walked slowly to him, stepping up to his seat, normally your own, you were almost shocked that he had paid that much attention to you sitting in his classroom week after week.

“Kneel down.” You complied, sinking to your knees in between his legs. You bit your lip, gazing at him with expectation.

“What is it that you want, my kitten.” He asked, and you knew the answer.

“I want to suck your cock, sir.” You almost whispered, looking to him for approval. He nodded, releasing his hand, giving you free access for what you desired.

You started off slowly, licking from base to tip, enjoying how he relaxed under your touch. You swirled your tongue around the tip, bobbing your head up and down, moving your body for better leverage before you went any further. You took him in your mouth, stroking with your hand what you couldn’t reach. He tangled his fingers in your hair, pushing and tugging with your movements. When he moaned it seemed to reverberate throughout his entire body, and you flushed with pride. You tried to hollow out your mouth, determined to take as much of him as you could.

You moved faster, knowing he was close, and wanting so badly to swallow his cum.

He rewarded your efforts his cum spurting into your mouth. You swallowed most of it, knowing some dripped down your face. The thought made you wet, and you could feel the heat of your desires on your thighs. You pulled away from him, panting softly, licking your lips in appreciation.

He pulled you up, pressing his lips to your own, tasting himself there. You responded with fervor, straddling his waist, weaving your hands into his red hair, suddenly quite out of place. When he pulled away you mewled in disappointment.

“I see you are a teacher’s pet.” He kissed your jaw. “Whose pet are you, really?”

“Yours, Dr. Hux.” You sighed as his lips glazed your collar bone. “I’m your kitten, no one else’s.” His hands gripped your hips roughly, and you could feel him start to harden again against your leg.

“You have no idea what you have done to me.” His voice was low and his accent thick as he alternated speaking and placing love bites on your sensitive skin. Every so often the silence of the room was broken by your soft gasps and moans. “I’ve watched you for three years, class after class. Each semester it has gotten harder and harder for me to sit there, doing nothing but watching you, acting as your professor, not being able to _touch_ you.” One of his hands at your waist moved and brushed roughly against your clit in time with his words causing you let out a needy moan in response. “You do not know how many nights I have stayed awake getting myself off to you.” He was massaging your clit now; you were trembling under his touch. “It had become unbearable, watching you sitting in this seat week after week, feeling your eyes on me, walking past you every day and smelling your sex.” He pressed two fingers into you, keeping his thumb on your clit, you were riding his hand now, trying to keep a rhythm to his words and kisses. “You’ve driven me mad.”

You were panting, hiding your face in the crook of his neck, digging your fingers into his shoulder blades.

“A-Ah. P-Please, sir.” You gasped against him. “Please fuck me sir, I-I need you inside of me.” You were begging him, your whole body shaking, you could feel his member against you and you were so _close_ but you didn’t want to cum on his hand, you wanted him.

“Such a needy little kitten” Hux petted at your hair, repositioning his body to where he lined up with your entrance, “I think you have earned your reward.” He pushed into you in one motion, sliding into you with ease, unsurprising considering he had worked you up so well. Still you gasped at his size, pressing your nails a little harder into his shoulders, earning a welcomed moan from him.

“Work for what you want.” He held your hips in place, letting you sit up over him. You waited a moment, getting used to the feeling of him being inside you, enjoying the welcomed fullness of his body, before beginning to ride him, bouncing up and down against him, allowing him full view of your breasts. He pinched your nipple, causing you to yelp in pain.

“Faster girl, or do you want to get caught by the cleaning crew?” You complied, bouncing against him at a painful speed, letting him rub your clit with expert skill. You had already been close, now you were teetering, half fueled by fear of getting caught.

“S-Sir.” You began, your voice soft. “Can I cum?” You could hear the wavering need in your voice. He placed more pressure on your clit.

“You’ve been a good girl; you have my permission.” And so you did, your body tensing with release, He groaned, his already sensitive dick meeting its second orgasm with your first. You laid against him, your body feeling weak, unable to catch your breath.

He held you against his clothed chest, pressing a chaste kiss against your forehead. “Go and collect your clothes, kitten, tomorrow I suggest us grading papers and my house instead of campus.”

You were happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: When I started writing this I had every intention of this being a college au student!Ben Solo/ reader fic. However, the moment I mentioned beautiful professor Hux I couldn't shake this idea. 
> 
> I love professor Hux. 
> 
> So enjoy this purely smutty smut that I have prepared for you all so lovingly.


End file.
